Sadistic Love
by Azurin
Summary: El Rey de los Vampiros, Carla Tsukinami, hace caer en desgracia a los Señores Vampíricos, por lo que nuevos vampiros deben tomar sus lugares. En esta lista figuran los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami, asi que se les concede el poder de elegir cada uno una "novia". ¿Están preparadas para el doloroso placer de ser una novia? Pésimo Summary :)
1. Prólogo

ஐ **S**adistic Love ஐ

ஐ **P**rólogo ஐ

.

.

.

«Tu mirada llorosa ha superado los límites del sadismo. Solo me incitas más.»

«Eres una desgraciada masoquista, mírate; hasta que no sea yo quien te arrebate tus primeras veces, puedo asegurarte este doloroso placer»

«¿Huir? No, no creo que eso sea posible. Así que, ¿tendré que ponerte una correa? Bitch~»

«Eres solo mi alimento. Cuando coloque mis colmillos en ti, recuerda que eres sobra de la carne débil»

«Mi "novia" tiene modales. Muy bien, le has quitado la diversión a esto. ¿Debo de succionar toda tu formalidad a través de tu delgado cuello para entrenarte yo mismo?»

«Mira, Teddy. Tiene miedo. ¿Sera de mi? Espero que así sea, tengo ganas de romperla en mil pedazos»

Sus miradas, sus cuerpos, sus pesares. El nuevo símbolo del sadismo habita en lo mas profundo de las "novias" Sakamaki y Mukami.

¿Estas lista?, bienvenida seas, pues. Los señores vampíricos te dan la mas sádica bienvenida.

«El placer de corromperte solo me hace desearte más. Duérmete ya, no podrás volver.»

.

.

.

* * *

><p>#<strong>F<strong>in

ஐ **P**rólogo ஐ


	2. Primera Noche ft Tsuki

**ஐ** **S**adistic Love**ஐ**

**ஐ P**rimera Noche ft. **T**suki **ஐ**

.

.

.

—¡No lo pienses, solo corre!

Obedecí. O algo parecido: mis piernas se movían solas, pues yo estaba en un estado de _shock _total.

—¡Ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás!, ¡Tienes que vivir, Tsuki!

Entre jadeos, escuchaba como la voz de mi única compañia, la única persona que siempre estuvo conmigo, se alejaba.

_**No llores. Prometiste no llorar nunca más. No llores, Tsuki. Se lo prometiste a Azumi...**_

—¡Ahg!

Fallé.

Giré mi cabeza para ver como un hombre cubierto con una capa de cuero, asfixiaba a Azumi, mi amiga, apretándole el cuello como si ella fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—¡Bastardo, sueltala! —grité, devolviendome hacia ambos.

—Tsuki... t-te dije que te fueras, idiota... —dijo ella entrecortadamente y en un intento de mantener sus ojos bien abiertos.

No le escuché, simplemente de lancé al hombre. Sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada contra el hombre, desde su tamaño hasta la fuerza que aparentaba poseer, me indicaba que yo no tenía probabilidades para ganarle.

Pero igual lo hice.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —manotazos, patadas, aruñazos... Y nada. El hombre estaba en la estoica pose en la cual apareció, y a pesar de que pude hacerle heridas fisicas, este ni se inmutó. Es más, pude percibir una muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Su cabello negro enmarcaba su joven rostro, sus ojos que destellaban como si estuviera poseído se encontraron los míos. Su altura era intimidante para alguien de una estatura promedio, aunque, la verdad, de por si ya con su mirada me intimidaba.

—T-Tsuki...

Azumi contenía las lágrimas a duras penas, a pesar de que ya había caído algunas de su pálido rostro. El húmedo y delgado camino de estas decoraba su tez imperfecta, aunque no era por su decisión.

El hombre no despegó su vista de mi, hasta que, enarcando una ceja y apoyánse de su pierna derecha, me preguntó:

—¿Tsuki?

Su voz raspaba la tensión como un cuchillo. Directa, vacilante, pero gruesa. Casi como un amigo, aunque queda claro que él no era un amigo.

—Sí —afirmé. Vigilé todos sus movimientos, y di un respingo cuando Azumi tomó una gran bocadanada de aire. Sonreí internamente, pero ella me reprochó con sus delineados, por naturaleza, ojos grises.

El hombre entornó los ojos.

—¿Apellido? —inquirió, aunque no se le veía muy preocupado.

Silencio. No sabía que responderle, pues yo soy húerfana desde el momento en que nací.

—No tengo.

Bufó, mirando a Azumi. Ella bajó inmediatamente la mirada, asustada.

—Con eso me basta —dijo él, y en un movimiento impeceptible, ya me tenía agarrada del antebrazo.

Ahogué un grito.

—¡Alé-! —de la nada, algo extremadamente duro impactó con mi cabeza.

Lo último que pude ver fueron los ojos rojos destellantes que me sonreían como un animal a su presa.

.

Abrí lentamente lo ojos, pero estos me dolían de sobremanera. Como si cada uno hubiera recibido un pinchazo adormilante para impedirme presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

Estiré mi mano y palpé la superficiente con cautela; el frío suelo era como una bandeja de metal recién sacada de un congelador. Temblé por el frío tacto de mi piel casi al descubierto contra el suelo. Internamente, me pregunté como no había percibido esa frieldad antes.

Escuché pasos en la habitación y me paralizé por completo. Pasos rítmicos y que producían eco en la estancia que aún no era capaz de ver.

Enmudecí, devolví mi brazo a debajo de mi pecho, y contuve una lenta pero tortuosa respiración. Como yo estuviera muriendo.

—¿Así que hubo sobrevivientes? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada, fina, gruesa y con un deje de broma.

—Solo ese par de niñas. Nadie más —aseguró otra voz. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Era la voz del hombre con ojos hipnotizados.

Una risita escapó de los labios del primero.

—Al menos no matáste a la indicada... otra vez —dijo la voz, sin dejes de reproche a pesar de lo que había dicho.

Sin embargo, el segundo no rió. Pude, extrañamente, sentir su miedo.

—Mis disculpas por aquella vez —dijo con solemnidad, y me sorprendió que sus dientes no castañearan al hablar.

Sonaron unos golpecitos suaves.

—No hay problema. Otra deberá aparecer tarde o temprano —contestó la voz, aunque escuché un ligero sarcasmo al final de la oración.

Temblé por dentro al escuchar los pasos acercarse más y más a mí. Me taladraban los oídos el eco de las botas entaconadas contra el suelo.

Los pasos se detuvieron a mi alrededor. Apreté los pápardos con fuerza, pero sentí un cosquilleo en la palma derecha de mi mano. Con terror, abrí lentamente un párpado, y una sonrisa amplia me recibió.

—Ya has despertado, jovencita. Perdona nuestra descortesía —los ojos rojos se adentraban en los míos con agilidad—. Permíteme ayudarte a levantarte.

No respondí por estar tan inmersa en sus ojos, pero apoyé el pie derecho contra el piso, y sin mucho esfuerzo, el hombre me levantó con delicadeza. Mi cabeza dió vueltas hasta que lo enfoqué bien.

Un traje elegante y de costosa apariencia, adornado con pocos, pero finos encajes sobre las telas oscuras. Su cabello, largo, blanco y delicado caía sobre sus hombros, con sus puntas teñidas en un rojo carmesí transparente. Sus ojos eran más finos y delicados de lo que imaginé, y sonreían tanto como su sonrisa.

Un rubor inevitable inundó mis mejillas. Quizás no tanto porque me parecía alguien atractivo, sino porque, de algún modo, me sentí rescatada. No tanto salvada, porque no lo estaba.

—Tsuki-san, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque su tono no me indicaba que el no supiera mi nombre. De igual manera asentí.

—Discúlpeme, ¿Y usted es?

Sonrió más, si era posible, pero con un deje arrogante.

—Mi nombre, linda jovecita, es Tougo Sakamaki. La hemos estado esperando por bastante tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta, tomó mi muñeca y plantó un beso en el dorso de mi mano. Sonrió con misterio y me inundé de terror sin saber por qué. Tomó mi antebrazo y me obligó a abandonar la fría habitación junto a él.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>#<strong>F<strong>in**  
><strong>

**ஐ P**rimera Noche ft. **T**suki **ஐ**


	3. Primer Noche ft Azumi

******N/S: Capitulo sin editar. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas.******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ஐ<strong> **S****adistic Love** **ஐ****

**ஐ S**egunda Noche ft. **A**zumi **ஐ**

.

.

.

«¡Podemos huir! Podemos ser libres»

«_No podemos»_

«Claro que podemos, Azumi. Vamos a tener una mejor vida si salimos de aqui»

_«¡Es peligroso! No sabemos que hay fuera de este pueblo»_

«¿Y acaso no quieres descubrirlo?»

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Mi cuerpo se movía por si solo en total descontrol, como si algo se me hubiera insertado dentro de mí cuerpo. Al cabo de un rato me detuve de golpe; un movimiento seco que me mareó. Retuve por inercia las intenciones de soltar alguna incoherencia, pero luego deseé haberlo hecho. Al estabilizarme, lo primero que percibí con la vista fue la puerta entreabierta que se podría encontrar a 60 metros desde donde yo estaba sentada; eso fue lo segundo que noté, o bien, sentí.

Mis muñecas, que de por sí estaban lastimadas, iban amarradas con una especie de cadena oxídada que conectaba al sillón donde yo estaba reposando. Dí un respingo.

—Vale, esto empieza a dar miedo —fue lo único que pude mencionar. Bajé la vista hasta mi regazo—. ¡Oye!

Mis rasgadas y sucias ropas habían sido reemplazadas por un largo vestido rojo que me rozaba los tobillos, provocándome cosquilleos. El traje estaba detalladamente adornado con telas rojas en diferentes tonos y patrones, dándole su merecido aire de finura. Sentía el viento frío acariciar mi nuca, por lo que pensé que mi castaño cabello había sido amarrado sobre mi cabeza. Examiné con la mirada la habitación falta de pintura, y abarrotada con todas las clases de sofás y sillones que existían.

—¿Hay alguien? ¿Saben donde estoy?

Mi voz hizo eco en toda la habitación, haciendo rebotar el sonido contra las paredes opacas. Sentí terror en mi ser, aunque no sabía de que.

Escuché los azotes de la lluvia contra el techo de la construcción donde yo me encontraba, y luego, escuché pasos. Pasos secos que hacían un compás desigual en comparación a la lluvia. Por mi espalda bajó un calor helado.

—¿Tsu-?

—_¡Ghyaaaaaaaah!_

Como un resorte, di un salto de la silla, pero las cadenas me obligaron a retraer mi cuerpo nuevamente sobre esta. Sentí los cabellos en mi nuca erizarse, la piel ampollada, mis ojos desorbitantes que miraban a todos lados después de escucharse el grito.

—¡Tsuki! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Libérenme de aquí, déjenme verla! ¡Tsuki! —a pesar del ardor que sentía mi piel por los roces de las cadenas, no titubié, y en cambio, me moví con más fuerza.

De la nada, la habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. No se escuchaba la lluvia, no se escuchaban gritos ni pasos. No podía oír mi propia respiración. Me llevé una mano al pecho y pude sentir los látidos de mi corazón desviarse con calma.

—Pero, ¿qué...?

—Es todo obra mía, bella jovencita. Presentí que tanto alboroto te asustaba, y eso es algo terrible para una muchacha tan bella como usted.

Sentí que mi corazón se alojaba en mi garganta cuando divisé al otro lado de la entreabierta puerta una figura masculina.

Caminó hacia mí, pero sus pasos no retumbaban contra el suelo como había sucedido antes. Solo podía escuchar los látidos de mi sangre en mis oídos.

A cada paso, su largo cabello azul medianoche con una trenza de paso se agitaba, los ojos rojos centellaban con misterio. De la cazadora negra se abrieron paso dos largos brazos que se extendieron a mí con aire tranquilizador.

—Perdona la poco cordial bienvenida de Tougo, suele ser muy _rudo. _Permíteme ayudarte —agazapé mi cuerpo todo lo que pude contra la silla, y él tomó una de las cadenas con apenas su dedo índice. Sin mucho esfuerzo la jaló, y esta se rompió sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Parpadeé sin poder creerme nada.

—¿Como no pude escuchar eso? —dije para mí, pero el hombre giró su rostro a mí, y su sonrisa tomó un aire enigmático.

—¿Que pasó, muchachita? ¿Acaso quieres escuchar algo tan escandaloso?

**_Sí_**, pensé. **_Esto está de miedo._**

Los truenos resonaron violentamente en mis oídos, por lo que coloqué mis palmas contra mis orejas, ahogando un quejido.

—Vaya, vaya. No medí bien —dijo el hombre con inocencia—. ¿Puedes escuchar la lluvia?

Quité mis manos y aguidizé el oído; efectivamente, escuchaba perfectamente las gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo repetidamente.

—¿Quien es usted? —dije a la defensiva y poniendome de pie. Él rió—. ¿Que hizo?

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó mi muñeca derecha y le plantó un delicado beso en ella. Me hubiera sonrojado a lo mejor si no estuviera atenta a sus movimientos.

—Mi descortesía nuevamente, disculpeme usted. El Señor Vampiro, Sybil Damnight a su servicio. ¿Podría saber yo quien es la hermosa joven con quien tengo el honor?

Hice un vago intento de una sonrisa, y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dije:

—Azumi, mi nombre es Azumi, Sybil-san.

Su sonrisa se torció.

—Amable, cortés, y hermosa, perfecto. Ya veo porque la han elegido a usted también, Azumi-sama.

—¿S-sama? —repetí, desconcertada. Sybil no dijo más nada, pero rápidamente posó sus manos en mis ojos.

—Le pido que no se asuste, Azumi-sama —dijo con sequedad—. Pero no puedo permitirle que vea a donde nos dirigimos. Ahora, digame si ve algo.

—Claro...

Cuando removió sus manos de mis ojos, ahogué un grito; mis ojos estaban abiertos, lo sabía, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada. Eché un paso hacia atrás, pero el tomó mi muñeca protectoramente.

—Lamento usar este método, Azumi-sama —dijo con palpable decepción—. Pero si vieras a donde nos diriguimos, tendrías oportunidad de escapar, y la linda joven con la que llegaste sufriría las consecuencias.

Giré mi cabeza a él, y aunque no podía verlo, hize un gesto de enojo.

—¿Ustedes tienen a Tsuki? ¿¡Que le han hecho!?

Escuché la risa de Sybil.

—Eso es algo que te mostraré si vienes conmigo —presionó su mano contra mi muñeca en un ademán de invitación.

Gruñí en respuesta: —No se que estamos esperando.

Pude casi percibir como su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro debido a la rudeza con la que tomó mis dos manos, pero lo ignoré y me limité a seguirlo fuera del salón.

.

.

.

—Adelante —dijo una autoritaria voz del otro lado de la puerta a la cual yo acababa de llamar. Sin dar vueltas y con rapidéz, Sybil me diriguió justamente al lugar indicado.

—Eres una chica inteligente, Azumi-sama. No has tardado nada en llegar, y sigues sin ver. Maravilloso, asi que ven acá —aparentemente Sybil tenía una manía de extenderle los brazos a las personas como si fuera a abrazarles, pero podía ser que quería quitarte la vista—. Necesitas ver esto —o devolvertela.

Instintivamente me acerqué a él y permití que sus manos se posaran en mis párpados; dijo unas palabras inentendibles, y nuevamente pude ver con claridad todo.

Pude ver su sonrisa misteriosa ante mí.

—¿Como puede ser esto posible? ¿Como hace eso? Da miedo —dije a la defensiva.

Si pudiera ensanchar más su sonrisa, daría un aire psicópata por donde lo vieran.

—Eso, preciosa —se llevó el índice a los labios—, te lo contaré otra noche.

Antes de poder quejarme, las puertas se abrieron ante mí, y Sybil había desaparecido de mi lado. Di un respingo, y me atreví a dar un paso al frente, para divisar tres figuras delante de mí:

Un hombre de largo cabello blanco, ojos rojizos, y traje victoriano, quien tomaba la mano de una muchacha vestida de igual forma.

El hombre quien me había capturado a mí y a Tsuki, pero algo... Pasivo.

Y la joven, quien de una vez reconocí como la misma Tsuki, quien miraba a los ojos al primer hombre.

—¡Tsuki! —dije por instinto, echándo a correr a ella. Saliendo de su trance, Tsuki me devolvió la mirada.

—¡Azumi! —dijo a su vez, y cuando estuvimos frente a frente, nos fundimos en un abrazo. Eramos como hermanas, lo único que tenía.

Una risa llena de enigma brotó de los labios del peliblanco, y el otro hombre carraspeó por lo bajo. Apareciendo al lado de nosotras, el primero me miró.

—Azumi, apellido desconocido. 17 años. Carácter maduro, o así es en su mayoría. Perfecta, ¿no, Ritcher? —comentó. El otro hombre, Ritcher, asintió con un graznido.

Lo miré, desconcertada.

—Tsuki, apellido igualmente desconocido. Carácter impulsivo, impasible. Chocante, pero igual sirve —repitió, sonriendo más.

Apreté el agarre con Tsuki. Ella lo miró decidida.

—Karlheinz-san, ¿que es todo esto?

Riendo, el peliblanco contestó:

—Lamento que todo sea tan repentino, pero se acaba el tiempo. Espero que hayan gozado de su libertad, porque acaba esta misma noche.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>#<strong>F<strong>in**  
><strong>

**ஐ S**egunda Noche ft. **A**zumi **ஐ**


End file.
